Pizza's not the only thing coming in hot tonight by Riley
by faster-than-sonic-x
Summary: The pizza boy, Noiz, has just ended work when the rude Bowser comes barging in, demanding pizza. How do they solve this impossible conflict?


A Noiz x Bowser fanfiction

Author's note: I am sorry for I have sinned.

It was 11:56 pm on a Friday night, at a pizza hut on the outskirts of town. A young man by the name of Noiz was standing by the counter, working on a glitch that had appeared at one of the tills. "I apologise for your inconvenience, sir. Your payment has now been registered. Thank you for your patience!" he bellowed over to the short middle-aged man waiting in his raincoat. The man snatched his credit card back and stomped out of the rugged fast food chain with a grunt. Noiz stood still behind the counter, baffled, but then he shrugged. Relief had come over him as the last customer of the night had finally left. Or so he had thought.

At precisely 11:59 pm, a powerful thud could be heard from the front door. The young man at the counter shouts "IT'S A PULL DO-" before the pizza guy could finish his sentence, the glass door creaks open, and a large reptile with bulging muscles shuffles in. "One large pepperoni pizza with extra guac and a coke please!" the strange reptile says with a deep, irresistible voice. Noiz stammers out "Oh uhm… uhh… you see… well, we close now actually. The cash registers turn off automatically at closing time, because you know, theft and stuff…" "Is that so?" the reptile (Noiz couldn't figure out what kind of creature it was. A turtle? A dinosaur?) replied, "Well, I think that we can organize this some other way, can't we…? Because I am _really_ hungry, and it only takes a few extra minutes…". Noiz stared at the clock, then back at the customer impatiently. "I'm sorry, sir, but my shift ended 3 minutes ago. I am the only one here and it's my job to lock up around on Fridays, so I have a lot to do already. I'll have to ask you to leave. Now." "Oh please, just call me Bowser!" he replied. "So…." Bowser leaned over the counter. "…you're the only one here…?" The red t-shirt clung uncomfortably to Noiz as he started to sweat nervously. "No don't worry, I'm not going to mug ya!" Bowser chuckled. "But as I was saying… would this help pay the dues?" The pushy customer held his full length in his claws. It was a strong tool, a throbbing 12 inches of monster cock. The pizza boy looked down and gasped audibly, before he covered his mouth. "I don't know…" he mumbles. Bowser starts stroking his fully erect cock, which makes the bulge in the pizza boy's pants grow. Noiz couldn't handle it much longer. "Okay, but only if you call me daddy. And you beg." Bowser's eyes widened, and he nodded excitedly. "Good. Now let me dominate you right here, right now."

Noiz sat with his long legs dangling over the edge of the flour-covered table, facing Bowser. The mushroom kingdom citizen started to slowly unzip the pizza boys fly with his teeth while not breaking his lustful gaze for a second. Noiz's erection sprung free, hitting Bowser in the face. Bowser licked his razor-sharp teeth playfully. "Daddy, can I pwease have my lollipop?" Noiz immediately hardens even more and groans. "But Daddy!" Bowser repeats, sulking. "Now, now, little boy. You better lick that lolli _reeeal_ good for daddy alright?" the pizza boy warns. "Otherwise you'll get punished for being so naughty." Bowser slowly licked Noiz's sensitive tip, giving shivers down the workers spine. Then the cheeky little fucker took his long, parted tongue from the base of Noiz's hard penis alllllll the way to the urethra four times, each time taking what seemed forever to Noiz. Suddenly, Noiz couldn't handle it anymore, so he grabbed the back of the reptiles head and forced his pierced dick down his throat. "Now this is what happens when you are a teasing little slut!" Noiz growls, abusing Bowsers mouth as he desperately tries to breathe. The pizza boy removes his cock from the slut's mouth just before he climaxes. "Now you better swallow every single drop. And I mean it!" Noiz shouts at bowser, who nods obediently. He finally releases his sticky mess all over Bowser's face, making it a real trouble to lick up. "Can I get my pizza now, daddy?" Bowser asks. "A pizza for just a blow job?" Noiz laughs, "You have got to be kidding me. You're my slave now, you realise that, right?".

i am so not sorry


End file.
